


These Glass Slippers

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Bet Me - Jennifer Crusie
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not going to suck on my toes," Min said, outraged, a minute later, when Calvin bent down to pay homage to his new favourite pair of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Glass Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Minerva Dobbs / Calvin Morrisey. If it seems schmoopy, please remember this is fanfiction for a romance novel.

Min gasped and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, gasping. "Cal," She whispered. "This is getting indecent."

"Mmm," he agreed, fingers rubbing slick wet flesh between her thighs. He slid his other hand down, stroking softly over one of the absurdly hot ribbons that wrapped their way around her shapely calves and ended in a pert little bow at the backs of her knees. "You are _delicious_ , God, where did you get these shoes?"

"You are paying a little bit too much attention to my shoes," Min told him, licking her lips. She grabbed him and kissed him again, sighing into his mouth, sweet and intoxicating like fine wine.

Cal couldn't argue, because he was absolutely fascinated by them. He'd spent most of dinner staring at her toes peeking out and the dark purple ribbon snug against the curve of her ankle, and he was not about to let that go even if she was the sexiest woman alive and the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. _Get a hold of yourself, Morrisey_ , he thought. "Okay, out of the car."

It took a lengthy, kiss-stained moment for them to untangle themselves, and then Cal managed to get out of the car, running around to the passenger side to catch the handle as Min opened her side. "Not without assistance," he said, offering her a hand and yanking her close when she accepted.

And then they were in serious danger of scandalizing the neighbors, so Cal picked her up, kicking the car door shut and letting his hands slide dangerously high under her skirt as he carried her up the stairs, panting for breath, almost dropping her when she slid a hand down to cup his erection.

He fumbled his keys trying to open the front door; Min assisted him by tucking her hand into the front pocket of his jeans and whispering dirty things into his ear.

"All right," he said, finally opening the damned door and stumbling into the living room. He shoved the door closed, dragging Min to the couch and shoving her down onto it, shrugging his way out of his coat.

Her eyes were dark with desire, lashes dipping flirtatiously as she struggled to stand up. "Let me help you with that," she murmured.

"No," Cal said, dropping to his knees and running his hands up her thighs. He kissed her again, because he couldn't help himself. Min opened her mouth and kissed him back, tangling a hand in his hair, licking his bottom lip.

"You are not going to suck on my toes," Min said, outraged, a minute later, when Calvin bent down to pay homage to his new favourite pair of shoes.

Cal glared at her. "Woman, will you _stop arguing with me_."

She leaned back and pointed a ribbon-clad leg at him, heel jutting dangerously in his direction. "Help me take them off," she said.

"Or, you could just leave them on," Cal grabbed her ankle and pressed a soft kiss to the smallest toe, which made her giggle. "For me?" He added, kissing the next toe and the next.

She giggled as he made his way over every toe, pausing to switch feet, and then he had to press kisses to ever tiny piece of exposed flesh. He loved these crazy shoes, loved the way her toes peeked out at him, loved the deep violet ribbons lacing up her calves, loved the clear glass heel and _Min_ , because who else would find shoes as outrageous as these? They had sunflowers on the heel, for Christ's sake.

"I don't know if your shoe fetish is creepy or endearing," Min laughed when he kissed her instep.

"It's not my fault you have sexy feet," He mumbled, sitting up long enough to push her down onto the couch.

Min was unusually complacent, falling back without a protest, so Cal used the opportunity to hike up her skirt and see the lovely dark purple underwear she was wearing. Yes, his mind screamed, seeing soft flesh encased in lace. "Does the bra match?" He asked, mesmerized.

"Yes," She smirked.

"Good," he stripped off her top, sure that a few buttons were lost along the way but all in the name of progress. He licked at the curve of her breast, leaving a damp trail up to her collar, and then Min yanked on his hair and kissed him again, tender and wanton, until he was gasping.

Cal made short work of the skirt, too, and then Min said "So, I'm leaving the shoes on?"

"Thank you," Cal said, fervently.

When he slid into her, hot and heavy, Min wrapped a leg around his waist. He could feel the spike of her heel digging in, feel the soft satin of the ribbon against his skin. It was astoundingly sexy, beautiful, just like Min with her flushed cheeks and her half-lidded eyes.

" _Yes_ ," she whispered, lips soft against his own.

He shoved her knee higher, until he could feel the smooth warmth of her ankle, then the curve of her heel against his hand. "These are _very_ sexy shoes, Minerva," Cal moaned, trying to maintain a little control as she arched up underneath him,

"Shut up and fuck me!" Min gasped.

Cal thrust slowly, trying to make it last, kissing every part of her that he could reach. Her heel dug into his back, hard, probably gouging deep enough to draw blood, and oh - _god_ \- he liked it. He really, really liked it.

"Calvin," Min said, her nails digging into his bicep when she came for the first time.

"Min," He groaned, and she wrapped both legs around his waist.

"Harder, harder, yes,"

Cal obliged, bracing himself with an arm beside her head, thrusting hard and fast, so damned _good_. He could feel the ribbons of her shoes, sliding over his skin when she arched underneath him. "Oh," he panted. "Min - min, darling, I love you, I love you so much--"

"Harder," Min moaned, and then she came again, back arching, a delightful pink flush spreading over her cheeks. She was so lovely, lips plump where he'd bitten them, breathtaking and mind-blowing, Cal could not believe how lucky he was.

-

"Oh my god," Cal said, later. "I fucking _love_ those _shoes_."

-


End file.
